Ne pars pas
by FrankyPdns
Summary: Les enfants et Miss Peregrine vivent en 1943 hors de la boucle après avoir vaincu Barron . Même si toute cette histoire est close, Jake reste très marqué par cette horrible aventure. Un soir, alors qu'il fait une énième crise de panique, Enoch le rejoint dans sa chambre pour le rassurer. S'en suit un rapprochement entre les deux garçons qui, depuis cette nuit, partage le même lit.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Portman était un garçon chanceux. Il avait une vie incroyable et pleine d'aventures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres , des amis sur qui compter en cas de soucis et même un don qui lui avait permit de tous les sauver. Même si ce don, celui de voir les faucheurs du néant, avait fait de lui l'Homme de la situation, Jake aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir... d'une certaine manière. Bien sûr, il lui avait accordé la chance de tous les rencontrer, Miss Peregrine, Emma, Millard et tous les autres, il avait réussi à les sauver — et a sauver sa peau par la même occasion — mais le revers de la médaille lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Il savait bien que les enfants du manoir étaient effrayés par les faucheurs, mais ils ne les voyaient pas. Dans leurs cauchemars, ils les imaginaient tout simplement. Jake les avait vu. De près. Il avait vu leur corps démesuré, fin, dégoûtant, où pendait leurs membres un peu fous qu'ils semblaient avoir du mal a contrôler. Jake avait vu leur visage blanc sans yeux, cette bouche énorme remplie de dents pointues et qui cachait les tentacules qui servaient a attraper les yeux des particuliers.

Alors ses nuits étaient horribles. Il les voyait roder au fond de sa chambre, longer les murs comme des rats, se cacher sous son lit en attendant le bon moment pour lui arracher les yeux. Même si toute cette histoire était réglée, Jake n'en restait pas moins méfiant, voire paranoïaque. Pire, tout ceci l'avait traumatisé.

Emma s'inquiétait beaucoup de son état, elle lui avait même proposé de dormir ensemble mais il avait refusé. Se mettre a pleurer recroquevillé sur lui-même devant son amie n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. Miss Peregrine lui avait même proposé de retourner dans son époque dans l'espoir de la soulager, mais il refusait toujours. Il aimait les années 40, 2016 n'avait jamais été son monde. Il était un particulier, pas un humain, il se devait de vivre avec ses semblables.

Il soupira en se tournant vers son réveille posé sur sa table de chevet. Minuit une. Encore huit heures avant le levé du soleil. Huit heures de torture et de boules au ventre, de bile au bout des lèvres. Jake avait horreur de se l'avouer, mais il avait peur. Il n'avait plus seulement peur de ce qu'il se trouvait dans le noir, il avait peur de l'obscurité même. Il avait tout simplement peur.

Il fini par s'endormir vers deux heure du matin avant de se réveiller en hurlant, comme toujours, pleurant à chaudes larmes ce qu'il venait de voir. Il colla sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas déclencher la colère de Enoch qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Si tous les enfants semblaient inquiets pour Jake, Enoch lui en voulait de sangloter bruyamment tous les soirs. Il lui disait souvent qu'il était un faible, qu'il devait arrêter de se morfondre comme une mauviette et passer à autre chose. Jacob comprenait , lui pardonnait même. Car même si Enoch était désagréable avec lui, il avait le respect de ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il pleurait. Et puis, il en était sacrément amoureux. C'était peut-être la faute de l'arbalète lorsqu'ils étaient dans les sous-sols de la tour ou tout simplement son charme assez ténébreux mais Jake avait succombé et chaque remarques mauvaises le blessaient plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Alors il se recoucha, plié en deux comme un fœtus, le corps parcouru par des spasmes irréguliers, la respiration hachée. Du coin de l'œil, il en vit un. Son corps était plié en deux pour pouvoir tenir dans la pièce, ses bras en forme de lances le soutenaient pour qu'il ne tombe pas à cause de sa position peu naturelle. Sa bouche était ouverte, béante, les tentacules prêtent à lui voler ses yeux, à le tuer.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus saccadée encore, son souffle lui manquait. Il en faisait encore une. Une crise de panique. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme des fleuves pleins à craquer, ses lèvres tremblaient rapidement, des plaintes bruyantes les franchissaient. Il claqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche. Enoch ne l'aimait déjà pas, il ne devait pas en venir à le détester ou il en mourrait de chagrin.

Il s'étouffait, pleurait en silence, seul, portant le fardeau de tous les autres, supportait ses douleurs sans se plaindre. Enoch le disait faible mais il ne savait pas à quel point il était fort. Il avait cette force de sourire après une nuit sans dormir, il avait la force de ne pas se mettre à pleurer dans un coin à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la chambre de Victor, cet enfant qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de connaître et il avait surtout la force immense de ne pas s'effondrer devant Enoch. Alors que son cœur ne battait que pour lui, le jeune homme l'ignorait, pire, il le traitait comme un moins que rien, faisait tout pour l'humilier et le rabaisser lui bas que terre. Jake faisait tout pour cacher ses sentiments, si Enoch venait à l'apprendre, il s'en servirait contre lui pour le blesser plus encore.

Jake resserra son étreinte contre sa bouche en entendant le lit de son voisin de chambre craquer. Avait-il atteint la limite ? Enoch allait-il aller se plaindre à Miss Peregrine pour pouvoir enfin dormir sans entendre la mauviette qu'il était pleurnicher tous les soirs ? Il paniqua encore plus, sa vue se troubla, il allait bientôt perdre connaissance, il se sentait. Puis, une main forte le retourna sur le dos pour le plaquer sur son lit. Jacob hurla en retirant sa main. Il allait mourir, un faucheur était là pour lui, il en était certain.

Hey ! Calme toi, ce n'est que moi !

Jake ne voyait que le noir, ne reconnaissait pas la voix, paniquait encore et toujours.

Jake ! Respire ! Calme toi, nous sommes seuls dans ta chambre, en sécurité !

Il secoua la tête, se débattit, lança ses jambes en l'air en appelant le seul prénom qu'il avait au bout des lèvres depuis des mois .

Enoch ! Enoch ! hurla-t-il en repoussant son agresseur d'un bras qu'il avait réussi à libérer.

Jake, c'est moi, c'est Enoch, calme toi, je t'en supplie , fini par implorer la voix en mettant ton son poids sur lui pour éviter de se prendre un coup perdu dans la panique.

Enoch ! Enoch ! implora encore Jake en se calmant tout de même un peu.

Sa voix se fit ensuite plus faible, comme morte à force d'avoir crié comme un perdu pendant de longue minute. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls locataires de cette aile du manoir. Enoch soupira de soulagement en voyant Jake tomber de fatigue, la tête mole, le regard perdu, le souffle court et lent, le teint pâle. Enoch s'y connaissait en cadavre et Jacob aurait pu passer pour l'un d'entre eux.

Il fini par le lâcher puis par s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, très près du garçon qui semblait très mal au point. C'était la première fois qu'il intervenait même s'il était arrivé qu'il se lève pour regarder le brun paniquer dans son lit, au cas où cela partait trop loin, comme ce soir-ci. Jake semblait dans un autre monde, les yeux dans le vague, totalement absent, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Pardon, lâcha-t-il finalement en tournant la tête vers Enoch qui, contre toute attente, lui sourit faiblement. Le cœur de Jake se serra, le jeune homme avait simplement pitié de lui, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, il le sentait.

Tu as appelé Emma pendant ton cauchemar, avant ta... crise. Je ne suis pas Emma, mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

Tu es mille fois mieux, soupira Jake tout bas. Enoch ne l'entendit pas ou fit comme si. Il s'en moquait un peu, il savait que c'était un amour à sens unique.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés semblait mal à l'aise et incertain, Jake ne releva pas. Déjà qu'il daignait lui accorder un peu de son temps — au beau milieu de la nuit, qui plus est — il n'allait pas gâcher tout cela avec un réflexion désagréable. Il se mordit la lèvre en fixant Enoch dans les yeux. Il était beau, décoiffé, portait simplement une chemise à boutons de nuit avec un pantalon en toile. Très année 40.

Tu n'aimes pas mon pyjama, demanda Enoch en levant un sourcil amusé.

Si, si, paniqua Jake , c'est juste très... 1940.

Que veux-tu dire par là, Jacob ?

Jake frissonna , son prénom dans sa bouche lui semblait délicieux, unique, comme s'il était le seul à porter ce prénom et non pas un parmi des millions .

Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta le bouclé en tendant une main vers la couette pour la remonté sur le corps frêle du plus jeune — environ une centaine d'années d'écart , rien que ça .

Jake sourit sincèrement pour le remercier mais restait distant, sûrement à cause de sa crise se disait Enoch . De fil en aiguille, Enoch se retrouva sous la couette au coté de brun , bien loin l'un de l'autre, aux extrémités du lit pour ne pas se toucher . Jacob lui parlait de son époque, des téléphones portables — il allait même lui proposer de faire une photo mais se ravisa — des relations plus libérées , Enoch fronça les sourcils à ceci .

En 2016, deux hommes et deux femmes peuvent s'aimer ? questionna-t-il avec surprise . Mais ici, en 1943, ils se feraient tuer pour ça !

Je suis au courant, j'ai été à l'école, tu sais , rit Jake en regardant le plafond.

Enoch se mit sur son flan gauche en s'appuyant sur son bras pour regarder Jake avec un petit sourire .

Et qui gagne, à la fin ?

L'Alliance , répondit-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui. Hitler se suicide .

Je vois. J'aurais portant parié sur lui, il avait une jolie moustache , dit Enoch en haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent .

Jake rit. Il tira la couverture sous son menton avec un petit soupire d'aise. Le bouclé fit de même mais en silence, le regard dans le vague, la tête pleine de pensées.

Une heure passa, Enoch toujours sous la couette dans la chambre Jake. Aucun des deux ne dormaient, ce n'était pas étonnant . Mais ils restaient silencieux, croyant que l'autre était dans les bras de Morphée. Enoch brisa quand même le silence.

_ Tu dors ?

Pas encore. J'ai du mal .

Ah.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

Et Jake, tu appelles ça comment, deux hommes qui s'aiment ?

Ça dépend. Souvent, ce sont des homosexuels. Des personnes qui ne sont attirés que par le même sexe. Mais parfois, c'est juste une personne. Toute ta vie, tu n'aimes que des filles et pouf, tu rencontres _le_ garçon , celui qui te fait comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que les filles. Et puis , il y a les bisexuels. Eux, ils aiment les deux . Pourquoi ?

Par curiosité .

Enoch se retourna vers le mur en soupirant. Il n'avait même pas demander s'il pouvait rester dormir. Tant pis, il était Enoch O'Connor, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Enoch, je peux te poser une question ?

J'écoute.

Jake hésita puis se lança.

Tu pourrais aimé un garçon ?

Enoch se figea. C'était très indiscret comme question, même réellement privé. Et puis, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une relation, en fait. Ni avec une fille, ni avec un garçon. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'imaginait dans une vie de couple pour toujours. Le pour toujours n'existait plus depuis qu'ils ne vivaient plus dans la boucle. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, point. Et cette façon qu'avait Jake de le caser dans le panier « hétérosexuels » l'agaça. Les pensées n'avaient-elles pas changées ?

Et qui te dit que j'aime les filles, de base ? Je suis peut-être homo-machin , qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Homosexuel. J'en sais rien, je posais juste la question.

Jake se retourna, assez vexé, et en silence. Il avait tenté sa chance et s'était prit un mur. Même pas une réponse, juste un moyen de lui dire de la fermer.

Ouais, je pourrais aimer _le_ garçon , fini par lâcher Enoch avant de se taire pour toute la nuit.

Jake sourit puis s'endormit lui aussi. Cette nuit-là, il dormit vraiment pour la première fois depuis des mois . A son réveil, Enoch n'était plus là.


	2. Chapter 2

A partir de cette nuit, ils partagèrent leur lit. Pour preuve , la nuit suivante , Jake s'endormi seul et se réveilla, en pleine crise de panique , au côté de Enoch qui lui tenait les poignets. Ils dormirent de nouveau ensemble et chaque fois, au petit matin, Enoch n'était plus là.

Le bouclé n'en dormait pas mieux . Avant, il devait attendre une bonne heure que Jake s'arrête de respirer comme un boeuf tout seul , devant mettre son sommeil sur pause. Maintenant , il se levait, parlait avec lui une demie-heure puis se couchait à ses côtés. Une autre demie-heure plus tard , il s'assurait que Jake dormait pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi partait-il ? Il n'en savait pas grand chose . Mais il avait peur de la sensation qu'il avait dans le ventre lorsqu'il dormait trop proche de son récent compagnon de nuit . Alors il partait, avec difficulté, comme lorsqu'il fixait Jake à table et qu'il devait détourner les yeux. C'était dur de tenir ses distances mais il s'y tenait, il était Enoch O'Connor après tout .

Un soir , près de onze heure du soir, il entendit taper à sa porte. De son lit, il indiqua que la personne pouvait rentrer. Jake, son oreiller à la main, les cheveux tirés en piques sur la tête et une mine timide au visage ouvrit la dit porte pour faire trois pas dans la chambre . Enoch se retint d'ouvrir la bouche en voyant la tenue de son visiteur.

\- C'est très 2016 , commenta-t-il en désignant le caleçon du plus jeune .

Jake rougit et commença à jouer avec ses doigts, son oreiller sous le bras .

Le bouclé lui sourit avec moquerie avant de rabattre sa couverture pour l'y inviter . Jake se jeta presque dedans avec un petit sourire.

Enoch le fixait sans rien dire, le laissant s'installer à sa guise avant de se racler la gorge. Jake rougit avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je dors bien avec toi... et comme tu ne viens jamais avant les crises...

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler au lieu de t'inviter dans ma chambre .

Jake murmura un " désolé " auquel Enoch soupira. Il se mit bien sous la couette puis se tourna vers le brun sans expression apparente.

\- Tu ne fais pas tes cent dix-huit ans , rit Jake en posant un doigt sur la tempe de son homologue avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Il avait touché Enoch.

En précipitation, il retira sa main en pinçant les lèvres d'un air désolé.

\- Tu as peur de toucher les gens , se moqua Enoch en repoussant une boucle qui lui tombait sur le front. Tu n'as pas du embrasser grand monde , je me trompe ?

Jake rougit puis se reprit. Il devait rester digne... enfin, conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

\- J'ai déjà eut une petite-amie, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir .

Enoch lui lança un coup d'oeil intéressé et prit une position adéquate pour écouter les détails.

\- J'écoute.

\- Il n'y a pas grands choses a raconter, rit-il nerveusement en levant un bras pour se gratter la nuque .

Enoch se raidit. D'ici, il pouvait voir le corps fin mais dessiné du jeune homme allongé dans son lit. Sa peau était pâle, belle, lisse, sans imperfection. Il trouva même ça étonnant avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Enoch devait admettre qu'il préférait le torse fin et légèrement musclé de Jake à la montagne de muscle de Captain America, le comics vendu dans les rues pour trois fois rien .

\- Elle était comment ? souffla-t-il finalement en se mettant sur le dos.

Jake hésita puis se lança. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à y perdre.

\- Elle s'appelait Jean , elle était blonde, les yeux verts, des tâches de rousseurs sur le bout du nez. Elle était jolie, assez petite et fine mais elle avait des sacrés hanches. En fait , elle était même carrément musclée pour une fille qui ne pratiquait pas de sport, se mit-il à rire en tirant sur son oreiller pour le mettre correctement.

\- Elle sentait bon ?

\- Oui. J'adorais son odeur. Elle sentait les fleurs, comme toi , soupira innocemment le brun.

Enoch sourit. Il l'aimait bien, en fait Jake.

\- Et toi ? Tu as eut quelqu'un ?

\- Quand tu es le fils du croque-mort du village, personne n'a vraiment envie de te fréquenter , rit-il sarcastiquement .

Jake haussa les épaules avec nonchalance en se mettant sur le côté en s'aidant dans son bras pour faire face à Enoch .

-Je ne vois pas le problème . Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, moi .

Enoch se figea . " Pour vrai ? " traduisait son regard . Jake haussa de nouveau les épaules sans le regarder dans les yeux . Enoch avait sa réponse.

\- Et maintenant , ça te dérange ?

\- Que tu sois un type bizarre qui ramène des cadavres ou je ne sais quoi à la vie dans une cave glauque ? se moqua Jake en riant doucement .

Enoch se referma sur lui même avant que Jake ne reprenne .

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai toujours adoré les garçons bizarres qui épatent la galerie avec des coeurs de moutons et des macabés , ironisa-t-il avec un sourire mutin .

Sans réfléchir , Enoch se jeta sur lui pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes . Surpris, Jake resta impassible avant de répondre avec autant de fougue que son vis-à-vis .

Enoch enroula un bras autour de la taille du brun pour le serrer contre lui, celui-ci accrocha les cheveux bouclés de ses doigts en soupirant de bien être. Le plus âgée se recula lentement pour fixer le garçon qui respirait fort par sa bouche aux lèvres rouges et humides.

\- Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne , confia-t-il alors que les mains de Jake étaient toujours dans ses cheveux .

\- Je n'ai pas vu la différence , rassura le brun avec un sourire ravi .

Enoch se mordit la lèvre avant de déposer de nouveaux ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, dans un baiser plus chaste cette fois .

Souriant , ils s'endormirent enlacés sous la couverture , les mains du bouclé tout de même assez basse dans le dos de l'autre.

Les nuits suivantes , Jake dormait dans sa chambre avec Enoch. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas souvent mais cela leur suffisait. Personne ne savait au manoir, ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire . Ils avaient déjà assez de raisons pour se torturer l'esprit, devoir gérer les rumeurs ne les attiraient pas.

En parlant d'attirance , Enoch s'était renseigné. Il avait été voir Miss Peregrine pour lui demander comment faisaient les hommes qui s'aiment pour ... s'unir ? comme les font les couples hétérosexuels. D'abord surprise, la femme ne posa pas de question et prêta un livre sur le sujet à son jeune protégé. Enoch y apprit pleins de choses, il grimaça à certaines et d'autres lui donnèrent des sueurs chaudes et des frissons dans le ventre. Jake serait-il d'accord pour faire toutes ces choses ? Et lui, le voulait-il vraiment ou n'était-ce que de la simple curiosité ?

De son côté, Jake se sentait assez triste. Alors qu'il pensait que ses sentiments étaient partagés, Enoch le rejoignait pour une partie de la nuit puis s'en allait pendant qu'il dormait . Cette fuite habituelle le blessait vraiment. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour se réveiller au côté du garçon qu'il aimait. Enoch avait-il comprit qu'il l'aimait, au moins ?

Triste et dans la lune, Jake se coucha sans regarder l'heure. De toute façon, dans une heure ou deux, il allait se réveiller en pleine crise de panique avec Enoch à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas si cela le rendait heureux ou, au contraire, nostalgique.

Comme il l'avait prévu , il se réveilla deux heures plus tard , Enoch lui caressant le visage pour le calmer . Il s'allongea près de lui et l'embrassa gentiment avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller pour s'endormir .

Jake ferma les yeux mais ne réussi pas à trouver le sommeil. Il restait immobile , silencieux , faisant comme s'il dormait . Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue lorsqu'il senti Enoch se dégager des couvertures avec discrétion. Enoch, lui , sorti du lit puis, avant de quitter la pièce, se pencha au dessus de Jake pour lui embrasser le front .

Ensuite , il tourna les talons. Brusquement , Jake se redressa et attrapa le bouclé par le poignet pour le tirer vers lui . Surpris , ce dernier ouvrit la bouche en se tournant mais la referma en voyant les yeux humides du jeune homme.

\- Ne pars pas . Pas ce soir encore .

Jake pleurait. Vraiment . Il était comme lassé par cette situation qui durait depuis trop longtemps pour lui.

\- Enoch... Ne pars pas , je t'en prie .

Le concerné se mordit la lèvre en pensant à son livre sur l'anatomie de l'homme qui l'attendait sous son matelas. Il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre pour plaire à Jake.

\- Enoch ... je t'aime .

Ni une, ni deux , Enoch se rua presque sur le jeune homme pour écraser sa bouche de la sienne . Le baiser était brusque, sauvage , mouillé aussi - des larmes de Jake qui ne comprenait pas la situation - mais surtout , chargé de sentiments . Lorsqu'ils se séparaient durant des centièmes de secondes , c'était uniquement pour respirer rapidement et s'échanger quelques mots . Enoch s'excusait , Jake lui disait de se taire . C'était passionné, maladroit , mais c'était eux .

\- Jake, tu es _le_ garçon , fini par souffler Enoch en se séparant du jeune homme .

Jake, prit d'un soudain courage et d'un violent désir , attrape le bouclé par les épaules pour le plaquer contre le lit , son corps sur le sien . Enoch paniqua, il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie et les livres étaient purement théoriques .

Pourtant , il laissait Jake faire. Il le laissa lui embrasser tout le visage puis le cou - ceci lui arracha même des gémissements . Il se raidit tout de même lorsque le brun commença à lui ouvrir sa chemise de nuit avec impatience .

\- Jake... doucement ...

Celui-ci releva la tête avec gêne .

\- Je ... on arrête ?

Enoch se tortilla dans son malaise et grimaça en sentant leur deux érections se toucher.

\- Non .

Content , Jake l'embrassa plus doucement en lui retirant gentiment sa chemise . Il se recula pour regarder le torse du plus vieux . Enoch était plus épais que lui , beaucoup plus même . Ses abdominaux étaient clairement marqués et un v magnifiquement tracé terminait son buste .

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Enoch face au silence de Jake qui restait fixé sur son corps .

Il ne répondit pas , lui sourit seulement avant de lui embrasser le ventre avec douceur . Enoch gémit , assez fort , ce qui fit pouffer le brun qui bava sans faire exprès .

\- Jake ! Reprend ta bave ! s'écria le bouclé alors que l'autre était mort de rire .

Il donna un grand coup de langue là où il avait laissé sa salive , réveillant d'autant plus le membre d'Enoch qui n'attendait qu'une chose : la délivrance .

Jake retira le pantalon du plus vieux avec impatience , tombant sur un caleçon bleu rayé blanc digne de son grand père . Le tissus ne lui collait pas à la peau , ça ressemblait plus à un short de bain qu'à un sous-vêtement .

\- C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte qu'on a presque cent ans d'écart , rit Jake en lançant le vêtement au sol .

\- Au moins , on ne voit pas la forme de mes fesses quand je me penche ! se défendit le centenaire en mettant sa main sur les fesses de son homologue pour appuyer ses dires .

\- Et tu ne perds rien en cours de route ? Car moi, au moins, tout est soutenu , se vanta-t-il en se redressant pour lui montrer que oui, rien ne pouvait bouger là-dedans .

Enoch rougit en voyant la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement . Puis, vint la question .

\- Je... ou ... tu ? demanda le bouclé en s'asseyant à son tour .

Jake pouffa nerveusement en se passant une main dans la nuque .

\- J'ai bien envie de ... je ?

Enoch hésita . Après tout , Jake avait l'air de s'y connaître plus que lui . Au moins, il pourrait apprendre comment faire en le regardant prendre la place " Je " . De toute manière, la prochaine fois, il sera " Je " et puis c'est tout .

\- D'accord, tu .

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser avec plus d'envie qu'avant . A dire vrai, Jake avec plus que " bien envie " d'être " je " .

Plus sûr de lui, Enoch l'enjamba pour le plaquer contre le matelas . Il embrassa ses lèvres , ses pommettes , son menton puis son cou . Il resta longtemps là, à sucoter la peau du plus jeune avec force pour le faire gémir. Jake respirait assez fort . Il tirait d'une main les cheveux du bouclé et griffait son dos de l'autre . Enoch descendit le long de son torse en soufflant sur ses baisers mouillés pour faire frissonner le brun .

\- Tu es beau , lui souffla-t-il en embrassant la ligne de poils qui finissait sous le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait .

Jake rougit et glissa ces deux mains dans les cheveux d'Enoch. Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux avant de poser des doigts sur l'érection caché par le tissus . Jake retint son souffle bruyamment , Enoch sourit , fière de lui, puis commence à caresser le membre gorgé de sang de sa victime gémissante.

\- Enoch, s'il te plait ...

L'interpellé rit doucement avant de hocher la tête et de céder.

Il retira le caleçon et l'envoyer valser plus loin . Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il fixa le pénis de Jake. Il n'avait jamais vu que le sien et il devait dire que celui du brun était plutôt imposant . Il n'était plus très sûr maintenant ...

\- Jake , tu es sûr que ça va rentrer ?

Celui-ci rit franchement en agitant la tête.

\- Sûr sûr ?

\- Oui, sûr .

Rassuré, Enoch attrapa l'érection du brun et commença à faire un mouvement de va et vient . Jake lâcha un long gémissement lorsque le bouclé serra plus fort et accéléra . Les mains dans ses cheveux , il le tira à lui pour l'embrasser avec ardeur , lui mangeant presque le visage . Enoch accéléra encore et fut récompensé par de véritables râles de plaisir . De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi désirable . Jacob Portman était un vrai appel à la luxure .

D'un coup, Jake l'arrêta et échangea leur position . Surpris , Enoch ne réagit pas . Dans la seconde qui suivit , il était aussi nu l'un que l'autre .

\- Je parie que tu es gaucher , se moqua Jake en commençant à masturber le bouclé qui enlaça ses jambes avec les siennes . Enoch le fit taire en lui griffant méchamment le dos .

Jake serra les lèvres et lança un regard plein d'envie à son partenaire . Il ralenti son mouvement de poignet ce qui fit se plaindre le plus vieux qui envoyait ses hanches à la rencontre de la main de son bienfaiteur.

Jake sourit doucement avant de se pencher vers l'érection qu'il venait de lâcher . Enoch se raidit, il n'avait vu ça nul part dans ses livres !

Avec une mine joueuse , le plus jeune lècha de la base jusqu'au gland avec lenteur . Il prit le membre entièrement en bouche en entendant le plus vieux lâcher des gémissements rauques sous le plaisir . Jake commença alors a sucer avec ardeur , accompagné de sa main qu'il bougeait en harmonie avec sa bouche .

\- Jake , Jake , appela Enoch en tirant sur ses cheveux . Moins vite ou je vais ...

Avec un regard malicieux , Jake creusa les joues et enfonça le membre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge . Enoch lâcha un long gémissement en capitulant. Tant pis pour lui , il aura prévenu .

Jack leva une main pour la coller contre la bouche du bouclé . Celui-ci l'ouvrit et sucota les doigts qu'on lui présentait .

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bouche de Jake se remplir d'un liquide collant et amer dans un cri d'Enoch qui se cambra avec force . Jake manqua de s'étouffer et se recula en toussant bruyamment .

Enoch se releva en s'excusant , mort de honte . Jake secoua secouant la tête en souriant en s'essuyant le coin de lèvre avec sa main pleine de salive.

\- Tu as avalé ? s'étonna le plus vieux en le tirant contre lui .

\- Tu voulais que je te crache dessus ?

Enoch haussa les épaules en riant doucement . Il perdit son sourit en sentant un doigt s'infiltrer en lui .

\- Jake !

\- Il faut bien que je te prépare !

N'y connaissant pas grand chose , il se laissa faire en grimaçant. Ça ne faisait pas mal mais c'était désagréable . Il lâcha une vraie plainte lorsque Jake en rajouta un deuxième.

\- Ça fait mal ...

\- Détend toi , ça va passer .

Et il essaya , vraiment , de toute ses forces , mais il ne se detendit que lorsque les doigts de Jake touchèrent cette petite boule de nerf qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir en un râle profond .

Il n'en fallu pas plus au plus jeune pour retirer ses doigts et ses représenter à l'entrée du bouclé.

\- Tu es sûr ? On peut encore tout arrêter , tu sais.

Enoch secoua la tête avec vigueur et alla à la rencontre de l'autre d'un coup de hanche . C'en fut trop pour Jake qui le pénétra lentement jusqu'à la garde .

Enoch serra les dents avec force et planta ses ongles dans le dos du plus jeune .

\- Je te promets que la prochaine fois, je suis "je" , menaça-t-il en enroulant ses jambes autour du plus jeune .

\- Une prochaine fois , tu dis ? susura Jake en commençant à bouger .

Au début , il fut le seul à prendre du plaisir , puis lentement , Enoch commença à gémir lui aussi . Alors que Jake était plutôt bruyant , Enoch gémissait quelque fois mais respirait surtout très fort .

Enoch resserra sa prise et griffa plus fort . Jake accéléra son geste , aggripant même le plus vieux par les jambes pour le pilonner avec force .

Enoch vint le premier en gémissant longuement . Jake le suivit de près dans un puissant cri de délivrance .

Ils tombèrent côte à côte en respirant fortement , le torse se soulevant rapidement .

Enoch tendit le bras pour attraper le corps du plus jeune et le colla contre lui .

\- Jake ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime .

Jake l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa tête sur son torse .

\- Mais la prochaine fois, je suis "je" . J'ai cent deux ans de plus que toi et je me fais dominer !

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tout à l'heure...

Enoch le bouscula puis embrassa ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de dormir . Le plus jeune bailla , se frotta les yeux puis tira les couvertures sur eux .

\- Bonne nuit , Jake .

Il sourit et ferma les yeux . Quelques minutes plus tard , il les rouvrit pour fixer le bouclé qui semblait dormir .

\- Tu ne pars pas, hein ?

Enoch secoua la tête puis l'enlaça plus fort . Jake embrassa son épaule puis s'endormi. A son réveil , il n'était pas seul .

Le lendemain , Jake arriva pour déjeuner peu après Enoch , un grand sourire aux lèvres . Il s'assit en face de celui-ci en lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendus en voyant la façon dont le plus vieux se tenait . Il devait avoir quelques douleurs à un certain endroit .

\- Wow, Jake , tu as l'air vraiment en forme aujourd'hui , tu as bien dormi ? s'exclama Olive en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Celle-ci s'étouffa un peu et se mit a tousser bruyamment avant de s'excuser.

\- Fait attention quand tu avales , Olive , il ne faudrait pas que tu t'étrangles tout de même, conseilla Jake en tendant la main pour attraper la confiture .

\- Commence par appliquer tes propres conseils , lui lança Enoch avec un petit sourire .

Surpris , Jake renversa la confiture avant de jeter un regard mauvais vers le garçon .

\- Enoch ! souffla-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table .

Tout le monde le fixait . Alors il se mit à rire nerveusement puis franchement. Enoch le rejoignit sans raison puis tout le monde se mit à rire .

Jake regard tendrement Enoch . Il n'était pas parti. Alors , lui non plus, ne partirait pas.


End file.
